


Nobody But Us

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Come Sharing, Courting Rituals, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Romance, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: Dewdrop and Aether share a morning together, Aether performs a mating ritual on Dew. Loving, dirty sex ensues.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Nobody But Us

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Warm Comforts, can be read separately. This is the sex-filled morning after with two boyfriends in love.

Snuffling quietly, Dewdrop reached his arm over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty and cold. He sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes and looking around the room in hopes of finding his boyfriend. The soft light coming through the blinds told him it must be early in the morning still. His eyes fell on the nightstand, where a small piece of paper was pinned underneath a bottle of water. He quickly grabbed the bottle and drank the cool water inside. Feeling a bit more awake, he reached for the piece of paper.

" **Hey sweetheart, making breakfast, feel free to wait and nap, I'll join you with food ASAP.**

 **xxx Aeth** "

Dew blushed at being called sweetheart, even though he heard it multiple times a day. He slipped the note into the pocket of yesterday's trousers, so he could put it away safely later. Other ghouls often thought of him as distant or having a bad temper, but secretly Dew loved being spoiled and receiving these notes. He collected them all in an old box underneath his bed, back in his own room. He'd never tell Aether about how he reads the notes whenever he felt sad or insecure, but he's pretty sure Aether knows anyway.

Settling back down, Dewdrop reached over to grab the pillow from Aether's side and hugged it to his chest. Breathing in the scent of his mate made him drowsy again, and he was fast asleep after just a few minutes.

This is how Aether found the small ghoul 30 minutes later, curled up around his pillow. His tongue again poking out a little, tail twitching in the space behind him in search of something to curl around. Dewdrop looked so young and carefree like this, safely hidden in Aether's nest. The protective feeling made him puff up a bit, proud of how well he protected and cared for his mate, who would vehemently deny wanting or needing these things if anyone asked.

Aether put down the tray filled with fresh breakfast foods and placed his big hand on the sleeping ghoul's back, who only huffed and curled up tighter. Moving his hand up, Aether scratched his short nails over the scalp of his mate, whose ear twitched while he started purring in his sleepy haze. Sliding in behind him, Aether leaned in to kiss the exposed flesh of his neck. Warm and safe in his arms, Aether breathed in the spicy scent of a very content fire ghoul and murmured soft words into his skin.

"Hey good morning sweetheart, it's time to wake up now, I made you breakfast, I know you're hungry. Wanna wake up for me? I got all your favourites, just for you. I love you so much, I want to take care of you, and you let me so well. Thank you, you're amazing. You make me the happiest ghoul alive." After a while of rambling, Aether switched to peppering his boyfriend's sensitive neck with kisses. This seemed to wake Dewdrop completely, as he stretched his legs and pressed himself back into Aether's chest with a loud purr.

"Good morning Aeth, thank you for breakfast." The just awoken ghoul rumbled, before turning around and pressing his lips to Aether's face in a clumsy kiss.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you want your coffee?" Aether replied, stealing another kiss from the smaller ghoul who nodded enthusiastically and looked at him with pleading eyes. Aether sat up and grabbed the mug, presenting it to his boyfriend. "Here you go, one salted caramel mocha latte." Dewdrop made grabby hands at the mug and immediately took a big sip after finally receiving the sweet liquid. He sighed and looked at Aether. " _Thank you._ You're amazing, I love you."

Aether smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, do you want your croissant or fruits first?"

"Croissant, please. Also, I heard you when you tried to wake me up. You want to take care of me then?" Dewdrop raised an eyebrow, still sipping from the sugary drink in his hands. Suddenly Aether found himself busy picking at his cuticles, avoiding eye contact with the smug ghoul next to him. "You weren't supposed to actually hear that..."

Dewdrop took pity on his poor boyfriend and leaned his head on Aether's shoulder, just like he loves doing on stage. "I don't mind, you can feed me the fruit salad if you'd like? As long as you don't do it in front of all the other ghouls..." Perking up considerably, Aether smiled down at his boyfriend, quickly plucking the empty mug from his hands and pulling him into his lap. "You would let me do that?" He squeaked and squeezed Dew's hips. He laughed and leaned back onto the solid chest behind him, stroking Aether's thigh with his tail.

"Of course, but can I have my croissant first please?"

This pulled Aether out of his fantasy of feeding his mate, looking confused. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to give it to you, didn't I?" He chuckled to himself and handed the flaky snack to his mate, who devoured it in mere seconds. Wordlessly, Aether handed over a fresh bottle of water afterward, knowing his boyfriend would start complaining of crumbs and flakes if he didn't. Dewdrop simply blushed at the thoughtful gesture and curled up on Aether's lap. Once comfortably situated, he gestured to the bowl of fruit. "Do you want..? Eh... I'm ready."

Aether cradled him close and reached over to the nightstand, where he grabbed the bowl of carefully cut up fruit. Balancing the bowl on both their legs, Aether reached in and picked a strawberry, red like the element of his beloved ghoul. He moved his hand to Dew's lips, where the flick of a forked tongue over his fingertips startled him into dropping the strawberry. Thankfully it fell perfectly into Dewdrop's mouth, who didn't even bat an eye. He calmly licked his lips, clearly enjoying the freshness of the rich fruit. Aether felt helpless to his charms, he never imagined it to be this intimate. He'd imagined this scenario thousands of times, but no fantasy could come close to the absolute look of trust in the small ghoul's eyes. Aether picked up the next piece of fruit with a trembling hand, and if Dewdrop saw, he at least kept quiet.

It went on like that for a while, Aether felt like the strongest ghoul alive, the need to protect and care for the tiny ghoul growing stronger with every piece of fruit he fed him. Somehow his body translated this feeling into a very stiff erection, he blushed as he realized he couldn't move Dewdrop away from his growing problem without disturbing him. He tried to ignore his dick, not wanting to spoil such an intimate moment.

Dewdrop seemed totally oblivious to Aether's internal struggle, he had long since closed his eyes and rested his full weight on his mate. Only moving to consume another piece of fruit when Aether offered it to him. He let out happy trills and chirps whenever he received a particularly tasty piece of fruit, which drove Aether crazy. The poor ghoul was so overwhelmed by how _right_ this felt, he knew his tribe used to court each other like this, but Aether never got a chance to try it for himself. He'd never expected it all to affect him like this, he wanted to bundle up the small ghoul in his arms and growl at anyone who dare disturb them, politeness be damned.

A wet sensation pulled Aether out of his thoughts, he suddenly realized that he'd stopped feeding Dewdrop, who was now suckling on his fingers. The bigger ghoul gasped at the arousing picture in front of him, dick twitching in his pants. This made Dewdrop look up, a heavy blush now covering his cheeks at being caught doing something so child-like, he hoped Aether wouldn't think it's weird. He often showed his oral fixation on stage, but he's actually pretty shy about actually indulging in private.

Aether slowly pulled his fingers out of the wet mouth of the usually confident ghoul, who now looked so scared of judgment. Replacing his fingers with his own mouth seemed like the best plan to Aether, reassuring the vulnerable ghoul of his love for him. As Dew turned himself into the kiss he suddenly felt Aether's erection beneath him. He froze and looked at Aether. "A-are you hard? Why?" Aether looked down and nodded.

"I never really told you, but this is something my tribe does back home to court their mate. I just didn't expect it to affect me like this, I'm sorry." Dewdrop smiled at this and twisted his tail around Aether's middle. "I don't mind, is there more?"

"Well, it's all about taking care of you, making you feel safe and happy, so I guess I should ask you what you want from me? You know I'll do anything for you."

Dewdrop thought about his answer for a bit, skinny fingers playing with the slight fuzz on Aether's chest.

"I don't really know what to ask of you, you already made me a nest and brought me breakfast, you already take care of me so well. So, what are your instincts telling you to do?"

"Honestly? I want to pin you underneath me, make you fall apart and cum because of me, claim you as my own, and absolutely wreck you." Aether confessed. His hands found their way to the sharp jaw of his mate to tilt his head up, making him look at Aether. "But I never want to make you uncomfortable, instincts be damned. Just say the word and we'll forget about all of this, okay?" The small ghoul ground down on the erection below him and whispered. "I'd like that too. Does that mean you'll finally fuck me?"

Aether growled and flipped them over, the empty bowl clattering on the floor. He looked at Dew's shocked face and leaned down, scenting his neck. "You smell incredible, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll reek of me. Would you like that, doll?" A squeak and aborted thrust against his hip told Aether all he needed to know. "Yeah? D'you want to be mine? Marked with my scent and bites? Let everyone know how well I fucked you? Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get it soon enough." He mumbled into the whimpering ghoul underneath him.

"Please Aeth, do something." Dew pleaded, desperate for Aether to make his promises come true. He pushed himself up on his arms to finally kiss Aether, dirty and wet. Aether moaned at the feeling of Dew's tongue sliding against his own and accepted the fact that he'd never look the same at Dew licking things on stage again.

Pushing down on his shoulders, Aether got his boyfriend to lay down again and pulled back from the kiss, strands of saliva connecting the two still. Dew licked his lips, successfully breaking the thin strands, and smiled up at Aether. "So, what's your plan?" His whole body screamed enthusiasm to Aether, who let his hands wander over the skinny ghoul's frame. "Like I said, I plan on ruining you. Just wait and see."

Swallowing thickly, Dew looked at Aether, who moved his hands to the bottom of Dew's shirt and tugged it up. After having freed himself from the shirt, Dew moved his hands to the edge of his underwear, planning to yank it down. Aether's hands suddenly rested on his, preventing him from moving too fast. The big ghoul took his time kissing down the skinny chest, licking the stiff nipples, trying to pull as many soft noises from his boyfriend. When he finally reached the band of Dew's underwear, he instead skipped down to the long legs where he sucked rows of hickeys into the sensitive skin of Dewdrop's thighs. The small ghoul, overwhelmed by the onslaught of kisses and soft nibbles, moaned and tried to wrap his leg around Aether's upper body, to pull him to his aching dick. However, Aether just pulled back and pinned the skinny legs to the bed, stroking the soft skin with his thumbs. "You're so impatient baby, calm down. We have all day."

Dew nodded, feeling embarrassed at being caught in such a desperate act this early on.

"That's better, good boy. I should reward you for being so good." With those words, Aether leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to the wet fabric at the head of Dew's dick, who keened and thrust his hips into his boyfriend's face. Trying to grab Aether's hair and keep him exactly where he was, Dewdrop started babbling. "Please touch me, daddy, I need it so bad. Please, I want to cum."

Startled, Aether looked up. "What did you just call me?" Dewdrop opened his eyes, looking confused. "What?" "Did you just call me daddy?" At that, Dewdrop turned bright red, obviously embarrassed he'd let it slip.

"Fuck, baby that's so hot. Do you want your daddy to make you feel good? Hmm? Do you need your daddy to fuck you right, show you who you belong to?" Dew let out a strangled moan and nodded quickly. "Please daddy, show me please!"

Aether moved up the slim body underneath him, kissing Dewdrop deeply and grinding their erections together, making them moan into each other's mouths. Biting his boyfriend's lower lip before pulling away, Aether took in Dew's dazed look and blown pupils. "Daddy'll take care of you baby, you just enjoy it all." And with a last kiss, he slid back down to the straining erection. He quickly slid off Dew's underwear, noticing how he'd soaked through the whole thing. Taking a quick sniff, Aether pressed his palm to his own dick to relieve some pressure. "You're so damn wet, is that all for your daddy? Can I have a taste, I bet you're real sweet hmm?" He ran his finger over the slick soaked hole, which twitched at his touch. Dew's whole body tensed as he watched Aether lick the slick off his finger and moan at the taste, leaning down to lick up more of the sweet, sticky slick.

Moving his hand to the forgotten dick above him, Aether jacked off Dew, while simultaneously trying to lap up every drop of slick the smaller ghoul produced. Dewdrop resorted to begging for his release, being so close already. "Please daddy, Ae-aether ah fuck. Faster please, make me cum daddy, want you to make me feel good. F-fuck I'm so close..." Moving his hand so it closed over Aether's hand on his dick, he guided him to speed up, throwing his head back, and with a final cry of "Daddy!", he came all over their hands and his fist. Aether worked him through it, taking in every second of Dewdrop giving in to his pleasure, memorizing the high pitched sounds his boyfriend choked out. While Dew finished his first orgasm of the day, Aether moved up and lapped up all of his cum. He kissed a still stunned Dew, sharing the salty taste of him. His boyfriend moaned into the kiss, clearly enjoying his own taste.

"See, you taste so good, I could spend days tasting you. I might even do that soon, tie you up and tasting you all day long. Or I'd make you sit on my face, have you jerk yourself at the same time." Aether sucked a bruise into his boyfriend's neck, enjoying the sounds he produced, and the contrast between pale skin and the blooming bruise.

Grabbing Dew's jaw and forcing eye contact with the smaller ghoul, Aether played with a nipple. "What do you want sweetheart? Tell daddy what you want, be a good boy and I'll give it to you."

"Want you to fill me up daddy, make me cum on your cock, please daddy." Dew begged his boyfriend, hand slipping down to palm his forgotten dick. Aether inhaled sharply at the unexpected pressure, bucking his hips into his boyfriend's teasing touch. "Fuck, that's my good boy. Do you want me to open you up?" Dewdrop nodded and pulled his boyfriend in for another wet kiss, savouring the taste that's so uniquely Aether, he could lose himself in the hot drag of Aether's demanding tongue all day if he got the chance. After a while of kissing and grinding their erections together, Aether gathered himself. "I'm supposed to be opening you up, remember? Want to see you bounce on my dick, make yourself cum on me."

Aether moved his hand down Dew's body, sliding his fingers past his twitching dick and over his hole, slowly pressing the tip of his finger in. He pulled his hand back and kissed Dew's neck, biting another bruise into his pale skin. His boyfriend whined and tried to wriggle himself back onto his finger, desperate to have something fill him up. "Please Aeth, daddy, I need you in me, please don't tease." He sobbed out, clawing at his boyfriend's muscular back.

Finally, Aether took pity on the desperate ghoul and slid two fingers into the wet heat, Dew moaning at the intrusion. "How's that sweetheart? Feel good yet, or do you need daddy's dick to make you cum?" Slowly pumping his fingers in the tight hole, curling them into Dewdrop's swollen prostate, he yelped and tensed at the sudden overload of pleasure. He choked out some curses in Ghoulish and fucked himself back on Aether's fingers, who added another one, receiving a whine in response.

Dewdrop suddenly sat up, pushing Aether away from him and trying to manhandle him onto his back. "Hey what's wrong? Did I hurt you, baby? Do you want to stop?" Aether froze, searching for the reason why his boyfriend suddenly changed his mind. "Shut the fuck up, I need to ride you, _now_." Growled the small ghoul, still insistently pushing at Aether's shoulder, who now laid back while chuckling. "You could've just asked baby, you scared me there. Just tell daddy next time, okay?" Dew nodded, half-listening, his focus on undressing his boyfriend. He threw Aether's clothes across the room, to be dealt with later. He grabbed Aether's erection and guided it to his hole, sinking down, he moaned and relaxed at the relief of finally being filled _just right_.

Aether bit his lip at the sight and feeling, hoping Dew would give him a minute to prevent this from being over way too soon. Thankfully his boyfriend started out small, grinding himself down on Aether's dick, head hanging back and moaning unashamedly. The bigger ghoul reached up, touching every bit of naked skin available, trying to take it all in and committing it to his memory. "Go ahead sweetheart, make yourself cum for me, don't you want your daddy to make you feel good? That's it, fuck yourself on me. You feel so good baby, so tight for your daddy."

Encouraged by his boyfriend's praise, Dewdrop started bouncing in earnest, forgetting about the world around him, everything reduced to the drag of Aether's cock against his prostate and the dirty talk spilling out of his boyfriend's mouth. His stiff dick slapped against his tightly drawn abs, leaving smears of precum under his bellybutton. Aether reached out, grabbing his erection and working him over in time with Dew's thrusts, loving the sounds his boyfriend made. "Fuck, daddy! Gonna AH, gonna cum daddy!" The small ghoul gasped out before grinding down hard and shooting his load all over Aether, even hitting his chin.

The clenching down of Dew's muscles on his hard dick nearly proved too much for Aether, who tried to hold on to his last bit of sanity before he fucked Dew through the bed. "Let me give you one more baby, gonna make you cum so hard you'll forget your own name. Ruin everyone else for you, you'll only ever want me after I'm done with you."

Lifting his boyfriend off and placing him next to him on the bed, Aether looked at his boyfriend's puffy rim, feeling a sense of accomplishment at having caused it to look like that. He traced his finger over it, watching Dewdrop shudder at the sensation. "Gonna fuck you for real now doll, claim you as my own." He said while arranging Dew's floppy limbs into something resembling doggy style. He smacked his dick against the slick opening, appreciating his boyfriend's gorgeous body and trembling muscles. Watching Dew's body language when he slid in was a very unholy experience to Aether, he was convinced that anyone would believe in the Dark Lord after witnessing something so sinful, he reveled in it. The full-body shudder and high pitched moans, the uncontrollable twitching of his tail, it all solidified Aether's love for the tiny spitfire. He pressed a kiss to his back, and gripped his hips, probably forming bruises. "Daddy's gonna destroy you now, maybe even knot you, tie you to me. Pump you full of my cum, have you leaking with it for the rest of the day." Aether growled into Dew's ear, who just moaned and tried to fuck himself on his boyfriend's dick.

That was the sign Aether needed, now fucking his boyfriend hard, not holding back any longer. Looking at his dick disappearing into Dew's tight hole, and the hint of fat on his butt and hips jiggling with the force of his thrusts, Aether groaned. "You're taking me so well sweetheart, so good for daddy. Fuck, you're gonna make daddy cum. Do you want daddy's knot filling you up?" Dew's wrecked moans and mindless pleas to fill him up only spurring the bigger ghoul on. He brought his hand down on the perky butt in front of him, tinting it a pretty pink colour. This made Dew collapse on his arms, giving himself over to Aether's thrusts, who immediately grabbed his hips to pull him back on his dick, his knot teasing the stretched entrance. He wrapped the twitching tail around his hand, tugging on it slightly, making Dewdrop sob with pleasure.

Now chasing both their orgasms, Aether slammed into Dewdrop, no rhythm to be found anymore. His boyfriend sobbed and drooled into the pillow, so close to his release. Aether spurred him on, guiding his hand to his dick. "Touch yourself for daddy, go ahead, baby. Cum for me, cum for daddy. " Dewdrop let out a hoarse scream, staining the sheets with his release. This triggered Aether, who buried his knot deep in Dewdrop and bit his shoulder, piercing the skin there and pumping him full with his cum. The sting of the bite made Dewdrop whimper and his dick twitched at the pain.

After a few minutes, Aether composed himself enough to lay them both on their sides, still locked together. He looked at Dewdrop's bloody shoulder, licking the wound apologetically. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?" He stroked his big hand over Dew's side, hoping to comfort him. His boyfriend only grunted in reply and held up a shaky thumbs-up, which made Aether chuckle. "Did I fuck your brains out?" Dewdrop nodded sleepily and moved his tail to lay in front of his face, still a bit ashamed of his oral fixation. Aether kissed behind his ear and moved his tail to his mouth. "It's okay, I think it's cute baby."

With the last bit of encouragement, Dewdrop moved the end of his tail between his lips, suckling on it while Aether held him tightly. Aether kissed the top of his head before settling down for a nap himself, they'd deal with the mess and dried cum later. A last whisper into Dewdrop's hair could be heard.

"I love you, sleep well, my beloved."


End file.
